


Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts First Year, Sorting Ceremony, first sightings, i dont even know, pre otp if im being fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face the one of your worst enemy except for his eyes which brought a feeling of peace to you, just like his mother had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Snapes POV  
.  
.  
.

  The students have started arriving, they're bringing in the first years and you look over them, in a sport to try and pick out the possible Slytherins. Your eyes  sweep over them, you can spot out the children of obvious  pure blood families that will more  than likely end up under your supervision for the next seven years.

  As the last of the first years wander in your eyes fall onto a patch of ginger hair that you'd recognize anywhere, dear Merlin another Weasley. You inwardly roll your eyes and look at the boy next to him, you feel your blood freeze, as your eyes skate over the messy raven hair and scar to his eyes. You're breathing stops when you look at those green eyes, bringing a dull ache to your chest. You knew who he was, who his parents were. You had stopped loving Lily like a lover, but you would always love her for being your friend, yet you still had a burning contempt for James Potter. And this boy, this boy he bloody threw everything together; his face the one of your worst enemy except for his eyes which brought a sense of peace to you like his mother had.

  He seemed to know that your eyes were on him because he looked up, handing rubbing at his scar. His eyes caught yours and he didn't look away from you stare; your insides churned while your face stayed  unmovable, its near constant expression of contempt and disgust still in place. His green eyes were still locked with yours, he looked confused,probably from the way you were staring. Eventually he looked away and you let out a breath, you pretend you don't know what the feeling in the pit of your stomach is and look down at the house tables looking for someone to misbehave, while the Sorting Ceremony started. You clap when a student is proclaimed 'Slytherin' but stay mostly impassive , it takes alot of restraint to keep from tensing when his name, 'Harry  Potter', is called, and you inwardly sigh with relief and a bit of irration when the hat screeches 'Gryffindor'. You don't look in his direction, you keep your eyes fixed on the other houses except his even when you feel his stare on you, you don't return the stare because you fell for those familiar eyes once you won't do it again.

//  
Harry's POV  
.  
.  
.

You're half heartedly listening to Ron talk as you walk into the dining hall, you keep on an attentive mask though nodding,and making affirmative noises when necessary. You're still reeling a bit, well lot, about this whole magic thing but it doesn't really surprise you, you were always different and this just proved it.  You look around the giant hall, your eyes scan all the big tables and you notice the flags over each one. You felt a prickling at the back  of your neck, like someone was watching you. Your scar starts to tingle and the feeling that you're being watched increases, your eyes fly up looking for the source, as you rub at your scar; your eyes find the source of the prickling feeling. He's a teacher, or at least you think because he's at the table in the front of the hall, his long dark hair hanging in his face, his curved nose and dark eyes make him look menacing but they suit him well you think. 

  

   His black eyes look as though they're trying to burn through you, filled with so much anger. You shudder but don't look away, you're intrigued about why he'd be looking at you like that, like you'd done him a grievous wrong. You eventually tear your eyes away, unable to hold the intense stare of the stranger. You know when his eyes look away from you and you sigh in relief, and pay attention to the 'Sorting Ceremony' as its apparently called. 

~*~

The headmaster speaks as you sit down your new house table, Gryffindor, and you're eyes wander back to him, the man with black eyes. Now he's pointedly no looking at you, and you're even more confused. You take this time to take in his appearance, his black hair looks a bit greasy but not horribly so, his nose is promient an hook shaped, his skin sallow and sunken in, but you can catch flashes of his burning black eyes that fascinate you and though his features aren't godlike or extremely handsome he doesn't look ugly to you.

You run a hand through messy hair and look away from him, focusing on eating. You manage to make conversation with a few of the boys around you. When you're lining up to leave though your eyes find him again, and you stare after him as you leave to dining hall. 

Later as you're laying in your bed in the first year's dorm, your thoughts go back to him. You find yourself drawn to him, there's just something so.. interesting and mysterious about him. You fall asleep thinking about him, and his glittering black eyes whose gaze burns you.


End file.
